mvf_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
La Dolce Vita
La Dolce Vita 1960, directed by Federico Fellini (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: Journalist and man-about-town Marcello struggles to find his place in the world, torn between the allure of Rome's elite social scene and the stifling domesticity offered by his girlfriend, all the while searching for a way to become a serious writer. *Marcello Mastroianni - Marcello Rubini *Anita Ekberg - Sylvia *Anouk Aimée - Maddalena (as Anouk Aimee) *Yvonne Furneaux - Emma *Magali Noël - Fanny (as Magali Noel) *Alain Cuny - Steiner *Annibale Ninchi - Il padre di Marcello *Walter Santesso - Paparazzo *Valeria Ciangottini- Paola *Riccardo Garrone - Riccardo *Ida Galli - Debuttante dell'anno *Audrey McDonald - Jane *Polidor - Pagliaccio *Alain Dijon - Frankie Stout *Mino Doro - Amante di Nadia *Giulio Girola - Commissario di polizia *Laura Betti - Laura *Nico - Nico / Herself (as Nico Otzak) *Domino - Minor Role *Carlo Musto - Travestito *Enzo Cerusico - Fotografo *Giulio Paradisi - Fotografo *Enzo Doria - Fotografo *Enrico Glori - Ammiratore di Nadia *Adriana Moneta - Ninni *Massimo Busetti - Bimbo del miracolo *Lex Barker - Robert, marito di Sylvia *Jacques Sernas - Il divo *Nadia Gray - Nadia *Giuseppe Addobbati - Minor Role (uncredited) *Conte Brunoro Serego Aligheri - Young Man with Mink Coat (uncredited) *Federika André - Tenant in Steiner's House (uncredited) *Armando Annuale - Minor Role(uncredited) *Joan Antequera - Woman at Castle (uncredited) *Juan Antequero - Spanish Gentleman with Eyepatch at Castle (uncredited) *Gianni Baghino - Minor Role (uncredited) *Nadia Balabine - Reporter (uncredited) *Ignazio Balsamo - Minor Role (uncredited) *Remo Benedetti - Minor Role (uncredited) *Leonardo Botta - Doctor (uncredited) *Ida Bracci Dorati - Minor Role (uncredited) *Ferdinando Brofferio - Maddalena's Lover (uncredited) *Giovanna Busetti - Lying Child of The Miracle (uncredited) *Tito Buzzo - Muscle Man (uncredited) *Daniela Calvino - Daniela (uncredited) *Tony Campanino - Man at Nightclub (uncredited) *Fabrizio Capucci - Photographer at Press Conference (uncredited) *Donato Castellaneta - Reporter (uncredited) *Adriano Celentano - Himself (uncredited) *Elisabetta Cini - Sleeping Duchess (uncredited) *Giulio Citti - Man at Nightclub (uncredited) *Nani Colombo - Woman at the Mirror (uncredited) *Mario Conocchia - Lawyer with Nadia's Bra (uncredited) *Francesco Consalvo - Scalise's Assistant (uncredited) *Tiziano Cortini - Movie News Cameraman (uncredited) *Decimo Cristiani - Young Man That Doesn't Talk (uncredited) *Mario De Grenet - Man at Castle That Dislikes Dog's Smell (uncredited) *Andrea De Pino - Minor Role (uncredited) *Adele De Rossi - Minor Role (uncredited) *Donatella Della Nora - Reporter (uncredited) *Christine Denise - Woman Eating a Chicken (uncredited) *Katherine Denise - Minor Role (uncredited) *Carlo Di Maggio - Toto Scalise (uncredited) *François Dieudonné - Reporter (uncredited) *Venceslao Dobrzenski - Giovanni (uncredited) *Donatella Esparmer - Lady with the Irritated Man (uncredited) *Paolo Fadda - Assistant Police Inspector (uncredited) *Umberto Felici - Reporter (uncredited) *Oretta Fiume - Lisa (uncredited) *Rina Franchetti - Mother of the Miracle Children (uncredited) *Giacomo Gabrielli - Maddalena's Father (uncredited) *Franco Giacobini - Journalist at the Telephone (uncredited) *Angela Giavalisco - Woman at Airport (uncredited) *Romolo Giordani - Man at Castle (uncredited) *Christine Graefeck - Minor Role (uncredited) *Lily Granado - Lucy (uncredited) *Libero Grandi - Minor Role (uncredited) *Maurizio Guelfi - Reporter (uncredited) *Gloria Hendy - Woman in Via Veneto (uncredited) *April Hennessy - Woman in Via Veneto (uncredited) *Nina Hohenlohe - Woman at Castle (uncredited) *Antonio Jacono - Transvestite (uncredited) *Gloria Jones - Gloria (uncredited) *Carlo Kechler - Man with Clock (uncredited) *Else Knorr - Minor Role (uncredited) *Paolo Labia - Servant in Maddalena's Household (uncredited) *John Francis Lane - Reporter (uncredited) *Sondra Lee - Ballerina in Spoleto (uncredited) *Marianne Leibl - Yvonne's Companion in Miracle Sequence (uncredited) *Guglielmo Leoncini - Scalise's Secretary (uncredited) *Giuliana Lojodice - Servant at Steiner's House (uncredited) *Renée Longarini - Miss Steiner (uncredited) *Francisco Lori - Man in Miracle Sequence (uncredited) *Francesco Luzi - Radioreporter (uncredited) *Mario Mallarno - Reporter (uncredited) *Renato Mambor - A Tall Young Man (uncredited) *Vittorio Manfrino - Tabarin Director (uncredited) *Maria Marigliano - Massamilla (uncredited) *Carlo Mariotti - Male Nurse (uncredited) *Gino Marturano - Pimp (uncredited) *Maria Mazzanti - Woman at Airport (uncredited) *Harriet Medin - Sylvia's Secretary (uncredited) *Marta Melocco - Minor Role (uncredited) *Nello Meniconi - Man on Via Veneto (uncredited) *Alex Messoyedoff - Priest at the Miracle Site (uncredited) *Gianfranco Mingozzi - Priest That Lets Steiner Play Organ (uncredited) *Lucia Modigliani - Minor Role (uncredited) *Maite Morand - Reporter (uncredited) *Aurelio Nardi - Uncle of Lying Children of The Miracle (uncredited) *Desmond O'Grady - Steiner's Guest (uncredited) *Liana Orfei - Minor Role (uncredited) *Umberto Orsini - Man in Sunglasses That Helps Nadia Strip (uncredited) *Contessa Cristina Paolozzi - Laughing Girl at Seance (uncredited) *Ada Passari - Woman in Miracle Sequence (uncredited) *Franca Pasut - Girl Covered with Feathers (uncredited) *Loretta Pepi - Minor Role (uncredited) *Paola Petrini - Minor Role (uncredited) *Cesarino Miceli Picardi - Irate Man in Nightclub (uncredited) *Princess Doris Pignatelli - Lady in White Coat at Castle (uncredited) *Alberto Plebani - Doctor (uncredited) *Oliviero Prunas - Oliviero, Son of Prince (uncredited) *Giovanni Querrel - Man at Nightclub (uncredited) *Giulio Questi - Don Giulio (uncredited) *Concetta Ragusa - Reporter (uncredited) *Loretta Ramaciotti - Woman in Seance (uncredited) *Leonida Repaci - Steiner's Guest (uncredited) *Alfredo Rizzo - Television Director (uncredited) *Rosemary Rennel Rodd - English Medium (uncredited) *Giancarlo Romani - Policeman (uncredited) *Franco Rossellini - The Beautiful Horseman (uncredited) *Prince Eugenio Ruspoli di Poggio Suasa - Don Eugenio Mascalchi (uncredited) *Margherita Russo - Steiner's Guest (uncredited) *Anna Maria Salerno - Prostitute's Friend (uncredited) *Anna Salvatore - Steiner's Guest (uncredited) *Archie Savage - Negro Dancer (uncredited) *Leopoldo Savona - Negro Dancer (uncredited) *Lisa Schneider - Woman in Miracle Sequence (uncredited) *Maria Pia Serafini - Second Lady with the Irritated Man (uncredited) *Noel Sheldon - Man in Via Veneto (uncredited) *Isabella Soldani - Minor Role (uncredited) *Letizia Spadini - Steiner's Guest (uncredited) *Giò Stajano - Pierone (uncredited) *Gino Talamo - Minor Role (uncredited) *Sandra Tesi - Young Girl Living Nearby (uncredited) *Henry Thody - Reporter (uncredited) *Tomás Torres - Gianelli (uncredited) *Iris Tree - Poetess at Steiner's Party (uncredited) *Vando Tress - Police Inspector (uncredited) *Gondrano Trucchi - Servant at Caracalla's (uncredited) *Teresa Tsao - Woman in Nightclub (uncredited) *Winie Vagliani - The Lady Who sings at Steiner's (uncredited) *Leontine Van Strein - Matinee Idol's Girl Friend (uncredited) *Aldo Vasco - Man in Miracle Sequence (uncredited) *Lucia Vasilicò - Young Woman Making Confession at Nadia's Party (uncredited) *Maria Teresa Vianello - Woman at Airport (uncredited) *Sandy von Normand - Interpreter at the Press Conference (uncredited) *Antoinette Weynen - Minor Role(uncredited) *Angela Wilson - Woman in Via Veneto (uncredited) *Vadim Wolkonsky - Prince Mascalchi (uncredited) *Maria Teresa Wolodimeroff - The Bored Lady (uncredited) *Italo Zingarelli - Don Giulio (uncredited) Category:Italy Category:Rome Category:Italian New Wave Category:New Wave Category:Decadence Category:Journalist Category:Photographer Category:1960 Category:Religion Category:Miracle Category:Blonde Bombshell Category:Striptease